The birth of two Ivy's
by dark nightmere
Summary: I wondered what would happen if Barbara had tried to help Pamela in batgirl begins intead of standing on the sidelines and also got infected with the cemicals from the plant in the batman tv series.
1. Chapter 1 The battle with Tumbler

The birth of two Ivy's

Chapter 1 the battle with Tumbler and the chemistry plant

As Batman fought off Tumbler Pamela Islay who had been badly wounded in the fight was under a vile of toxic Chemicals which where not designed for humans. As Barbara Gordon saw her friend trapped she knew that she had to save her because it was the right thing to do and she most not let her get hurt anymore than she already is. Just as Barbara made it over to Pamela the slammed his fist into the ground causing the chemicals to fall onto the two girls. As Batman throw one of his batrangs into Tumblers back and punched him in the head knocking the Tumbler down he quickly hurry's over to the girls to see what can be done for them and weather they can be saved from the Chemicals. As Batman and Commissioner Gordon stood outside the ruins of the Chemical plant as Barbara and Pamela where taken to hospital to be treated for the Chemicals in there blood stream no one knew that the danger was only just beginning.

Chapter 2 Rebirth of Pamela and Barbara

As the Commissioner was going over the report of the damage Tumbler had done to the plant he was more worried about Barbara he had warned her about Pamela countless times but his daughter just seemed content to ignore his warning and stay by her friend who she thought was a good person not the extremist who he saw her as he just hoped she would not become like her. As the ambulance speed through Gotham to reach the hospital carrying the two injured girl's well only one was injured but both of them had Chemical poisoning in there veins which would have to be extracted from them. Suddenly Plants came out of nowhere and attacked the ambulance knocking the paramedics out and taking the girls. As Pamela began to come around she saw that she was in a giant petal as she looked at herself she had green skin and long red heir as she looked to her left she saw Barbara lying next to her and she looked vary similar with her own green skin and red heir. As Pamela looked at her she smiled knowing she had finely managed to bring her friend under her control and that together they could save the plant and plant life on earth.

As Barbara came around she looked at her arm seeing that it was green she jumped back "no need to be scared Barb we have been blessed by the earth to protect it" a voice sired next to her. As Barbara turned her head looking at who sired that she saw Pamela with her own green skin and bright red heir smiling at her as Barbara climbed up "what are talking about Pam look at us we have green skin we look like plants how can you so easily accept this". As Pamela looked at Barbara she smiled knowing that her friend was confessed and scared of what her father would say. As Pamela talked she sired "I can see that your scared Barb but the Chemicals granted us new life if you had not tried to save me I would have just get the Chemicals on my self but because of you we have been reborn we can protect the plant together and save plant life from greedy humans. As Barbara listened she saw how mad her friend was but she slowly began to come across her idea knowing that the reason she befriended Pam was to help plants and that together they could succeed in saving the plant.

Chapter 3 The beginning of the end

As Batman hunted for evidence for what happened to Pamela and Barbara he knew that the ambulance was not attacked by any of the regular criminals of Gotham because most of them were locked away in Arkham or blackgate which meant that whoever attacked the ambulance it had to be a new criminal as he continued to such he found a petal from a plant of some sort knowing it could lead him to ever did this he picked it up and headed to the batcave.

As Barbara and Pamela planned how they were going to begin there guest to save plants Barbara knew that her dad would get in the way of any attempt to gain victory along with the bat. As Pamela thought of a plan to get rid of the bat she came up with one that would enrage Barbara but would bear fruit for there cause. As Pamela looked at Barbara she sired "I think that I have a plan to get your dad out of the way we will kidnap him and when the bat comes to save him we take to birds with one stone". As Barbara looked shocked at her friend she knew that they would have to destroy firms to win but kill that went beyond what they should do and she knew that they would have to play there hands hard to stop the law firms but she did not know if she was ready to become a criminal. As Pamela watched her friend complement what she'd sired it brought a smile to her face knowing that Barbara would never kill to accomplish her goals and that would have to change.

As Batman looked at the Leaf he had found at the scene he knew that it was a clue and that he could use it to find Barbara and Pamela and stop them from doing anything reckless. As Alfred came down stairs looking at the man he had raised grow up he looked at the screen "looking for rare plants master Wayne" as Bruce responded "no I found this leaf at the wreckage of an ambulance I am pretty certain that it has something to do with Pamela and her obsteionen" just as the results came through as Bruce Wayne looked at them he sired "it seems like this is some sort of poison's orchid found in south Africa it can grow into a teeth vine like structure that can support the weight of two people and hold up some trees it catches it's pray using it's long vine like design to grasp the pray.

As Pamela looked at Barbara she knew that she had to convince her that her chase was the right one no matter what so she sired "your father will oppose everything that we do and try to use his forces to have us arrested for trying to protect plants we know it's right but no one else does". As Barbara looked at Pamela she knew that what she as saying was true there was no doubt that her father would just see her as another criminal which had too be arrested and put behind bars to protect the public. As Pamela continued "The bat and your father see all who do not follow the law as criminals even if we are just trying to protect the environment they will still try to lock us in Arkham for out crimes help me to bring Mother Nature back to this world.

As Batman hunted down the last thugs who Pamela had worked with to protect the environment before the incident at the factory he knew that he would have to find them to have any chance of getting back suddenly he got a call fro Gordon "Batman there are some Giant plants here need help Gordon out". As Batman turned around and headed off to save his friend knowing that he had found Islay he had to stop her before any real damage was done but he would get a whole lord more than he expected because an old friend was there to stop him.

Chapter 4 the plants strike

As Commissioner Gordon straggled agonist Islay's plants he always knew that the girl was Insane but to capture him made it all the more Vital to get free so that he could arrest her. As The Commissioner continued to straggle another green skinned woman walked in she had dark green skin her eyes looked vary similar to Barbara's his daughter but it could not be her she did not have green Skin on Greene blue eyes. As Barbara looked at her father she spoke and this is were the real sock came from "hello dad are you shocked to see me then again you most be it's not like you have seen me all my new get up yet.

As Gordon looked at his daughter he sired "Barbara what are you doing get away from Islay she's clearly gone insane and don't think that you'll get away with this young lady as she just laughed her eyes showed nothing but pleaser for his situation.


	2. Chapter 2 The rebirth of Barbara and Pam

The birth of two Ivy's

Chapter 1 the battle with Tumbler and the chemistry plant

As Batman fought off Tumbler Pamela Islay who had been badly wounded in the fight was under a vile of toxic Chemicals which where not designed for humans. As Barbara Gordon saw her friend trapped she knew that she had to save her because it was the right thing to do and she most not let her get hurt anymore than she already is. Just as Barbara made it over to Pamela the slammed his fist into the ground causing the chemicals to fall onto the two girls. As Batman throw one of his batrangs into Tumblers back and punched him in the head knocking the Tumbler down he quickly hurry's over to the girls to see what can be done for them and weather they can be saved from the Chemicals. As Batman and Commissioner Gordon stood outside the ruins of the Chemical plant as Barbara and Pamela where taken to hospital to be treated for the Chemicals in there blood stream no one knew that the danger was only just beginning.

Chapter 2 Rebirth of Pamela and Barbara

As the Commissioner was going over the report of the damage Tumbler had done to the plant he was more worried about Barbara he had warned her about Pamela countless times but his daughter just seemed content to ignore his warning and stay by her friend who she thought was a good person not the extremist who he saw her as he just hoped she would not become like her. As the ambulance speed through Gotham to reach the hospital carrying the two injured girl's well only one was injured but both of them had Chemical poisoning in there veins which would have to be extracted from them. Suddenly Plants came out of nowhere and attacked the ambulance knocking the paramedics out and taking the girls. As Pamela began to come around she saw that she was in a giant petal as she looked at herself she had green skin and long red heir as she looked to her left she saw Barbara lying next to her and she looked vary similar with her own green skin and red heir. As Pamela looked at her she smiled knowing she had finely managed to bring her friend under her control and that together they could save the plant and plant life on earth.

As Barbara came around she looked at her arm seeing that it was green she jumped back "no need to be scared Barb we have been blessed by the earth to protect it" a voice sired next to her. As Barbara turned her head looking at who sired that she saw Pamela with her own green skin and bright red heir smiling at her as Barbara climbed up "what are talking about Pam look at us we have green skin we look like plants how can you so easily accept this". As Pamela looked at Barbara she smiled knowing that her friend was confessed and scared of what her father would say. As Pamela talked she sired "I can see that your scared Barb but the Chemicals granted us new life if you had not tried to save me I would have just get the Chemicals on my self but because of you we have been reborn we can protect the plant together and save plant life from greedy humans. As Barbara listened she saw how mad her friend was but she slowly began to come across her idea knowing that the reason she befriended Pam was to help plants and that together they could succeed in saving the plant.

Chapter 3 The beginning of the end

As Batman hunted for evidence for what happened to Pamela and Barbara he knew that the ambulance was not attacked by any of the regular criminals of Gotham because most of them were locked away in Arkham or blackgate which meant that whoever attacked the ambulance it had to be a new criminal as he continued to such he found a petal from a plant of some sort knowing it could lead him to ever did this he picked it up and headed to the batcave.

As Barbara and Pamela planned how they were going to begin there guest to save plants Barbara knew that her dad would get in the way of any attempt to gain victory along with the bat. As Pamela thought of a plan to get rid of the bat she came up with one that would enrage Barbara but would bear fruit for there cause. As Pamela looked at Barbara she sired "I think that I have a plan to get your dad out of the way we will kidnap him and when the bat comes to save him we take to birds with one stone". As Barbara looked shocked at her friend she knew that they would have to destroy firms to win but kill that went beyond what they should do and she knew that they would have to play there hands hard to stop the law firms but she did not know if she was ready to become a criminal. As Pamela watched her friend complement what she'd sired it brought a smile to her face knowing that Barbara would never kill to accomplish her goals and that would have to change.

As Batman looked at the Leaf he had found at the scene he knew that it was a clue and that he could use it to find Barbara and Pamela and stop them from doing anything reckless. As Alfred came down stairs looking at the man he had raised grow up he looked at the screen "looking for rare plants master Wayne" as Bruce responded "no I found this leaf at the wreckage of an ambulance I am pretty certain that it has something to do with Pamela and her obsteionen" just as the results came through as Bruce Wayne looked at them he sired "it seems like this is some sort of poison's orchid found in south Africa it can grow into a teeth vine like structure that can support the weight of two people and hold up some trees it catches it's pray using it's long vine like design to grasp the pray.

As Pamela looked at Barbara she knew that she had to convince her that her chase was the right one no matter what so she sired "your father will oppose everything that we do and try to use his forces to have us arrested for trying to protect plants we know it's right but no one else does". As Barbara looked at Pamela she knew that what she as saying was true there was no doubt that her father would just see her as another criminal which had too be arrested and put behind bars to protect the public. As Pamela continued "The bat and your father see all who do not follow the law as criminals even if we are just trying to protect the environment they will still try to lock us in Arkham for out crimes help me to bring Mother Nature back to this world.

As Batman hunted down the last thugs who Pamela had worked with to protect the environment before the incident at the factory he knew that he would have to find them to have any chance of getting back suddenly he got a call fro Gordon "Batman there are some Giant plants here need help Gordon out". As Batman turned around and headed off to save his friend knowing that he had found Islay he had to stop her before any real damage was done but he would get a whole lord more than he expected because an old friend was there to stop him.

Chapter 4 the plants strike

As Commissioner Gordon straggled agonist Islay's plants he always knew that the girl was Insane but to capture him made it all the more Vital to get free so that he could arrest her. As The Commissioner continued to straggle another green skinned woman walked in she had dark green skin her eyes looked vary similar to Barbara's his daughter but it could not be her she did not have green Skin on Greene blue eyes. As Barbara looked at her father she spoke and this is were the real sock came from "hello dad are you shocked to see me then again you most be it's not like you have seen me all my new get up yet.

As Gordon looked at his daughter he sired "Barbara what are you doing get away from Islay she's clearly gone insane and don't think that you'll get away with this young lady as she just laughed her eyes showed nothing but pleaser for his situation.


	3. Chapter 3 The beggining of the end

The birth of two Ivy's

Chapter 1 the battle with Tumbler and the chemistry plant

As Batman fought off Tumbler Pamela Islay who had been badly wounded in the fight was under a vile of toxic Chemicals which where not designed for humans. As Barbara Gordon saw her friend trapped she knew that she had to save her because it was the right thing to do and she most not let her get hurt anymore than she already is. Just as Barbara made it over to Pamela the slammed his fist into the ground causing the chemicals to fall onto the two girls. As Batman throw one of his batrangs into Tumblers back and punched him in the head knocking the Tumbler down he quickly hurry's over to the girls to see what can be done for them and weather they can be saved from the Chemicals. As Batman and Commissioner Gordon stood outside the ruins of the Chemical plant as Barbara and Pamela where taken to hospital to be treated for the Chemicals in there blood stream no one knew that the danger was only just beginning.

Chapter 2 Rebirth of Pamela and Barbara

As the Commissioner was going over the report of the damage Tumbler had done to the plant he was more worried about Barbara he had warned her about Pamela countless times but his daughter just seemed content to ignore his warning and stay by her friend who she thought was a good person not the extremist who he saw her as he just hoped she would not become like her. As the ambulance speed through Gotham to reach the hospital carrying the two injured girl's well only one was injured but both of them had Chemical poisoning in there veins which would have to be extracted from them. Suddenly Plants came out of nowhere and attacked the ambulance knocking the paramedics out and taking the girls. As Pamela began to come around she saw that she was in a giant petal as she looked at herself she had green skin and long red heir as she looked to her left she saw Barbara lying next to her and she looked vary similar with her own green skin and red heir. As Pamela looked at her she smiled knowing she had finely managed to bring her friend under her control and that together they could save the plant and plant life on earth.

As Barbara came around she looked at her arm seeing that it was green she jumped back "no need to be scared Barb we have been blessed by the earth to protect it" a voice sired next to her. As Barbara turned her head looking at who sired that she saw Pamela with her own green skin and bright red heir smiling at her as Barbara climbed up "what are talking about Pam look at us we have green skin we look like plants how can you so easily accept this". As Pamela looked at Barbara she smiled knowing that her friend was confessed and scared of what her father would say. As Pamela talked she sired "I can see that your scared Barb but the Chemicals granted us new life if you had not tried to save me I would have just get the Chemicals on my self but because of you we have been reborn we can protect the plant together and save plant life from greedy humans. As Barbara listened she saw how mad her friend was but she slowly began to come across her idea knowing that the reason she befriended Pam was to help plants and that together they could succeed in saving the plant.

Chapter 3 The beginning of the end

As Batman hunted for evidence for what happened to Pamela and Barbara he knew that the ambulance was not attacked by any of the regular criminals of Gotham because most of them were locked away in Arkham or blackgate which meant that whoever attacked the ambulance it had to be a new criminal as he continued to such he found a petal from a plant of some sort knowing it could lead him to ever did this he picked it up and headed to the batcave.

As Barbara and Pamela planned how they were going to begin there guest to save plants Barbara knew that her dad would get in the way of any attempt to gain victory along with the bat. As Pamela thought of a plan to get rid of the bat she came up with one that would enrage Barbara but would bear fruit for there cause. As Pamela looked at Barbara she sired "I think that I have a plan to get your dad out of the way we will kidnap him and when the bat comes to save him we take to birds with one stone". As Barbara looked shocked at her friend she knew that they would have to destroy firms to win but kill that went beyond what they should do and she knew that they would have to play there hands hard to stop the law firms but she did not know if she was ready to become a criminal. As Pamela watched her friend complement what she'd sired it brought a smile to her face knowing that Barbara would never kill to accomplish her goals and that would have to change.

As Batman looked at the Leaf he had found at the scene he knew that it was a clue and that he could use it to find Barbara and Pamela and stop them from doing anything reckless. As Alfred came down stairs looking at the man he had raised grow up he looked at the screen "looking for rare plants master Wayne" as Bruce responded "no I found this leaf at the wreckage of an ambulance I am pretty certain that it has something to do with Pamela and her obsteionen" just as the results came through as Bruce Wayne looked at them he sired "it seems like this is some sort of poison's orchid found in south Africa it can grow into a teeth vine like structure that can support the weight of two people and hold up some trees it catches it's pray using it's long vine like design to grasp the pray.

As Pamela looked at Barbara she knew that she had to convince her that her chase was the right one no matter what so she sired "your father will oppose everything that we do and try to use his forces to have us arrested for trying to protect plants we know it's right but no one else does". As Barbara looked at Pamela she knew that what she as saying was true there was no doubt that her father would just see her as another criminal which had too be arrested and put behind bars to protect the public. As Pamela continued "The bat and your father see all who do not follow the law as criminals even if we are just trying to protect the environment they will still try to lock us in Arkham for out crimes help me to bring Mother Nature back to this world.

As Batman hunted down the last thugs who Pamela had worked with to protect the environment before the incident at the factory he knew that he would have to find them to have any chance of getting back suddenly he got a call fro Gordon "Batman there are some Giant plants here need help Gordon out". As Batman turned around and headed off to save his friend knowing that he had found Islay he had to stop her before any real damage was done but he would get a whole lord more than he expected because an old friend was there to stop him.

Chapter 4 the plants strike

As Commissioner Gordon straggled agonist Islay's plants he always knew that the girl was Insane but to capture him made it all the more Vital to get free so that he could arrest her. As The Commissioner continued to straggle another green skinned woman walked in she had dark green skin her eyes looked vary similar to Barbara's his daughter but it could not be her she did not have green Skin on Greene blue eyes. As Barbara looked at her father she spoke and this is were the real sock came from "hello dad are you shocked to see me then again you most be it's not like you have seen me all my new get up yet.

As Gordon looked at his daughter he sired "Barbara what are you doing get away from Islay she's clearly gone insane and don't think that you'll get away with this young lady as she just laughed her eyes showed nothing but pleaser for his situation.


End file.
